Moments
by Hime no Shinigami
Summary: Au - Harry and Draco are brothers in a normal, British school with Severus as the chemistry teacher. Since the moment Severus saw Harry...he has harboured a crush. Only, he was engaged to the brother. Rated M to be safe. SS/DM; HP/SS; BZ/RW


A/N: This is ENTIRELY AU! Somehow, I thought it might fit. And at this institute, the easy marking system is used - Honours, Pass, Fail. But to achieve Honours, is _really _hard. Hope you enjoy. Review and leave me your thoughts.

* * *

_**Moment 1:**_

"I told you Dray, I have plans tonight," sighed Harry. With his hand, he signalled for another drink before his voice grew sharp. "Don't you dare compare me to your ex-husband."

As soon as Harry hung up, he was tackled from the back.

"Harry, your ass looks lonely tonight. Come on, I'll send you to heaven. I promise."

Harry looked disinterestedly at the clock. He turned around to face Blaise Zabini. "Sorry love, my ass is closed to business all year long." Harry leaned in, sucking on Zabini's earlobe. "Besides, how many times have I told you? I only play top."

Harry got off his stool as he spotted his date coming in. "Now go away, I have a date tonight."

"H-Harry, I'm so sorry I'm late," mumbled Neville into Harry's shirt as he latched on immediately after seeing him.

"It's okay," Harry replied kindly. Turning to Blaise, "Now, if you get reborn as a cutie like this, I'll consider you."

"You're so cruel Harry," laughed Blaise. This had been a long-standing joke between them; they had tried dating before but found their personalities too domineering for anything _fun _to actually happen However, they still frequent bars together - and often.

"Let's go Neville," said Harry, slinging an arm around Neville who had let go and was looking embarrassed at the floor during Harry's conversation with Blaise.

Just as they reached the door, something caught Harry's eye.

Or rather, someone.

"Severus Snape?" Harry called out, trembling in fury. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Snape looked up at him shocked. "Harry?"

Harry stalked towards Snape and punched him right across the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Since when did you start dating girls?" sneered Harry, looking at the one standing to the side. She scampered off as soon as she saw Harry look at her. "Is that who you divorced my brother for?"

* * *

Severus looked up at him, eyes blank. Severus didn't want to say anything. Couldn't say anything. He was hopelessly lost in Harry's beautiful green eyes – that looked upon him in such fury that he couldn't help but shiver slightly.

"H-Harry?" a voice asked timidly. "Let's go. Please."

Severus glanced up to look at who addressed Harry. Neville Longbottom. The snivelling idiot that he had taught chemistry to. The boy was horrible at it and didn't suit Harry at all, but _he _was the one latching onto Harry's arm.

"Alright, love. Let's go," replied Harry, with a kiss to Neville's cheek.

Severus' blood boiled with rage. But he was helpless as Harry shot him a frigid stare before leaving.

* * *

Severus picked himself up off the ground and numbly left for his flat, not looking for the girl that he had inadvertently left behind. His thoughts flashed back to the club he was just at.

That bumbling imbecilic Longbottom. Severus' stomach churned just thinking of the idiotic, imcompetent, little _brat_ hanging onto Harry. That idiot didn't deserve someone as…wonderful as Harry…but neither did he. He would have failed his chemistry class if Draco hadn't begged him to pass the fool. He had never understood why Draco would want to Neville to pass, he had seemed to hate Neville. Hindsight makes him realize that Draco was probably trying to help Harry in helping Neville.

He had never expected to find his prized student's brother there. _Draco_…Severus felt a pang of guilt as he thought of Draco – his husband a month prior.

Harry, who had punched him on behalf of his brother, who must have been grief-stricken because Severus divorced him. Draco had been unsure whether or not to marry Severus in the first place! It had looked so wrong in the public's eye; a student marrying his Professor. His much _older _Professor.

Severus couldn't lift a hand to defend himself. Didn't want to left a hand to defend himself. When he had felt Harry's hand come in contact with his face again, he thought he had gone to Heaven. The punch, though it hurt, made him feel weak in his knees. He had never thought Harry would touch him again, _ever_.

Severus gasped as he pulled out his keys to his flat and saw Harry lounging there. He shivered; how did Harry know where Severus lived?

"I ditched Neville and told him I'd make it up to him. I want to know what happened between you and my brother. I have a right to know," Harry stately coldly.

Severus prevented himself from flinching at the tone.

"Please come in. I'll make some tea," Severus forced himself to say calmly.

Severus let out a nearly inaudible whimper as he felt the close proximity of Harry behind him. Severus set his keys down and went to the sink to pour water into the kettle.

"So, are you going to explain to me or not? Because, try as I might, I couldn't get Draco to tell me anything," said Harry softly from behind him, stepping closer. Severus could feel the proximity and gave another soft whimper, that was also thankfully unheard. "Though, I suppose it's kind of hard to tell your own brother that your supposedly gay husband lied and is in actuality straight. Or bi. And dumped you for some twit."

"I wasn't lying to Draco. I really did love him. But…" Severus' voice trailed off, he couldn't get himself to voice his thoughts.

"But what? That girl just conveniently showed up? She ran away when I _looked _at her! You don't know the meaning of the word love!" snarled Harry, slamming his hand down on the counter. "You are a piece of shite Snape! I hate you enough to want to fuck up all of you."

Severus' voice caught in his throat as he heard that. He turned around slowly.

"If it makes you feel any better, you are entitled to that," Severus whispered softly – hoping against hope that Harry would do just that.

Harry scowled and stormed out.

Only when Harry left was Severus able to sink down to the floor, sobbing softly.

_'Since the moment I met you, I've been in love with you,'_ thought Severus, burying his face into his knees as he thought back to his first encounter with the beautiful brunette.

* * *

_"Harry?" called out Draco softly, knocking on his brother's door. A few seconds passed. Draco knocked again._

_"Maybe he's not in?" asked Severus. "Let's go. I can meet your brother another time."_

_"He's there, he's just sleeping," replied Draco, pouting. Severus immediately quelled the urge to kiss Draco...he had heard some stories about the **other** Potter.  
_

_Just as the two were about to leave, the door opened and someone who Severus could only assume was Harry came out - in nothing more than boxers._

_Yawning, while mussing up his already messy hair, Harry spoke, "What did you want Dray?"_

_"I wanted to introduce you to my fiancé__, Severus," Draco responded. Draco turned to Severus. "And this is my brother Harry."_

_"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter," said Severus civilly, holding out his hand, trying his best not to survey the god before him. Such stature; such broad-shoulders; such captivating emerald eyes...why had he never seen this Potter on campus?  
_

_Harry took his hand. Yawning yet again, Harry replied, "Pleasure to meet you too Professor Snape. Call me Harry."_

_"Only if you'll call me Severus," he replied, though inside, he thought he'd probably fall to the ground if Harry did that._

_"Of course. You two go have fun, I'm going to shower," said Harry, ruffling his brother hair. Just before walking out his door, Harry put his hand on Severus' shoulder; and Severus had only a second to note the graceful fingers.  
_

_"Oh, and if you ever hurt my brother - now or when you get married, well…let's just say the results won't be pleasant, okay?" asked Harry sweetly, squeezing Severus' face.  
_

_"H-Harry!" gasped Draco shocked. "Why did you do that? Apologize to Severus right now!"_

_Harry shrugged. "I'm only telling him the truth."_

_And with that, Harry stepped out of the doorway._

* * *

Severus knew he had fallen in love with Harry at that moment. And he began to unobtrusively find out data about him; even getting some from Draco himself. He had already heard lots of rumours pertaining to this Potter...how good he was in the sack - Severus had vehemently denied wanting this knowledge; how sweet he could actually be; how his grades were - all H; but also, the darker side of Harry.

All the fights Harry had got into at school, had been for Draco. Draco certainly was beautiful enough for all gay men - and some straight men, to want to get into his pants. If he had left Draco then - especially considering he had already proposed, he knew that after being thrown around for a bit, Harry would have '_convinced_' him to go back to Draco. Interesting enough, Harry - majoring in _music_, was a very good fighter. He never got injured himself; his long, only slightly calloused fingers could attest to that.

Yet, everytime Severus picked up Draco, he always hoped to get a glimpse of the raven-haired god. More often than not, he only saw Harry when he dropped off Draco.

And Harry was Best Man at their wedding. Severus could remember that day clearly too.

* * *

_"I'm glad," stated Harry softly, out of nowhere as they dressed – Severus doing all he can not to look at Harry's body. But at this comment, Severus turned around. Sadly, Harry was already dressed._

_"What?" he asked quietly. Harry couldn't have been talking to anyone else but Severus._

_"I said I'm glad," Harry repeated, stepping closer. "You didn't hurt Draco in any way or break his heart. I have to say that I'm just in the least bit proud of you."_

_With that, Harry leaned forward, catching Severus' chin again and kissed him gently on the forehead._

_"Hurry and get dressed. You don't want to be late for your own wedding."_

_With that and a dazzling smile, Harry stepped out of the doorway._

* * *

Severus knew that he couldn't go through with the wedding then. But hearing Harry said he was proud of him…he couldn't _NOT_ go through with it. Every minute of the wedding, he was miserable. And every day after the wedding, he was miserable in his marriage to Draco.

Severus moaned lightly through his tears as he reached for his raging erection. Pulling on himself harshly, he remembered all the times that he saw Harry. All the time that Harry smiled and was nice to him. Most of all, he remembered the feeling of Harry's lips on his forehead and imagined it on his face…his lips…and the rest of his body.

"Harry," he whimpered softly just before he reached his limit, convulsing as he came. _''Since the moment I met you, I've harboured these hopeless emotions.'_


End file.
